No Longer Alone
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Two black wolves find a home and a new father at the famous Grant Mansion. Done as a request for Syriensong83. :)


**Syriensong83, who owns** **Siegfried "Iggy" Wiles and Sidney "Sid" Wiles, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **I only own Rachel. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. All other characters mentioned belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **No Longer Alone**

Rachel had just arrived home from work when she noticed something hunkered underneath one of the rose bushes and went over to see what it was. Seeing it was still breathing but also looked hurt, she called Rook on her communicator. "Rook, honey. You need to come out here and see this," she said.

Rook came out. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's some kind of animal, but it looks hurt," she said.

Rook carefully reached under the rosebush and gently pulled the small body out. Rachel gasped. "It's a black wolf," she said in surprise.

That wasn't the only surprise. They noticed the wolf was wearing a 'Wreck-It-Ralph' t-shirt and blue jeans. "I've never seen a wolf in human clothing before," said Rachel. "Well, besides Blitzwolfer."

Rook nodded. "Let's get this one to Frankenstrike. I don't like the looks of that cut on this little one's foot," he said.

Frankenstrike was just as stunned as they were as he carefully tended to the wolf's wounds and then scanned him. "According to the computers, he's sentient," he said.

"Sentient?" Rachel asked. "You mean like…?"

"He is similar to a young child," said the scientist.

Suddenly, the small wolf began shaking and his eyes opened up. His short black hair got into his eyes and he shook his head to get it out of his face. But when he saw them, he let out a scream. "Leave me alone!" He cried out and jumped down off the exam table and backed away.

"He can talk?" Rook asked.

"You guys can understand him too? Not just me?" Rachel asked.

Both Frankenstrike and Rook knew Rachel was referring to her ability to speak to animals. "He apparently speaks English like us," said Frankenstrike as they watched the wolf shrink into a corner and curl up, whimpering.

"Oh, he's terrified," Rachel said sympathetically and carefully took a few steps before kneeling down, noticing the wolf was watching her. "It's okay," she said, keeping her voice low and soft.

The wolf shrunk back more, shaking. "Don't hurt me!" He pleaded, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"We're not going to hurt you," Rachel cooed, her voice still low and soft.

Ultimate Wildmutt, who was passing by, paused and poked his head in. "What's going on?" He asked, coming to stand by Rachel.

The black wolf whimpered when he saw the red Vulpimancer, who looked over at him. "Who is that?" He asked.

"Rook and I found him outside under the rosebush," Rachel explained.

Ultimate Wildmutt moved closer to the wolf, who curled up more and whimpered louder as the Vulpimancer began sniffing him. "He's just a young one," he said. "Five years old, if I'm right."

He then gently nudged the wolf's shoulder. "It's alright, don't be afraid," he said.

The wolf looked up at him. "You…You're not going to…eat me?" He asked incredulously.

In response, Ultimate Wildmutt began grooming the wolf's head gently with his tongue and the wolf began giggling. "Hey, you're tickling me!" He said.

"Actually, this is tickling," said the alien as he began poking the wolf's stomach gently with his claws, making the wolf laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed out.

"Aw, look how cute he is," Rachel cooed, making the others chuckle.

Ultimate Wildmutt finally let the other one up. "What's your name, kid?" He asked.

The young wolf looked a bit shy before glancing over at Rachel, Rook, and Frankenstrike. "Um, are they nice?" He asked.

Ultimate Wildmutt chuckled. "Yes," he said. "Frankenstrike bandaged you up and Rachel and Rook found you and brought you inside."

The young wolf moved closer to Rachel and sniffed her hand before moving closer to her. "I'm Sidney," he said. "My brother calls me Sid."

Sidney suddenly went rigid. "Iggy! My brother! Where is he?" He asked in a panic.

"Calm down, Sidney," Ultimate Wildmutt said soothingly, nudging the young wolf's shoulder. "When was he last with you?"

"This morning, before those Knights attacked us," said Sidney.

Blitzwolfer suddenly came bounding in with someone on his back. "Frankenstrike, this one needs help!" He said.

Sidney recognized his brother right away. "Iggy!" He cried out.

Frankenstrike lifted the injured wolf into his arms and placed him down on the exam table and quickly got to work on the nasty wounds. "Where did you find him, Blitz?" Rachel asked.

"The Forever Knights were dragging him away and looking for this one," Blitzwolfer said, seeing Sidney by Rachel. "Swampfire and I took out the Knights as quick as we could to help this injured wolf."

The alien wolf was suddenly tackled by Sidney, who licked his face in gratitude. "Thank you!" He said gratefully.

Blitzwolfer gave a chuckle. "Easy, Sidney," he said, gently pushing the younger one away.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Your brother asked us where you were," Blitzwolfer explained.

The older wolf then woke up. "Sid?" He called out.

"Iggy!" Sidney cried out and jumped up on the exam table, nuzzling his brother happily.

No one moved for a moment until Frankenstrike gently cleared his throat. "I'll need you to stay here in the lab for at least a day for your injuries to heal," he said to the older black wolf, who they noticed was wearing a green hoodie over a Rayman Origins t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair was black while his fur was slightly lighter and both his fur and hair were longer than his younger brother's hair and fur. "Can you tell us your name?"

"Siegfried Wiles," said the older wolf before looking over at the others and his fur bristled in defense. "Who are you?" He demanded to know.

"Iggy, wait," Sidney said. "They saved me and you."

Siegfried looked at his little brother and nodded before collapsing down on the exam table again. "Rest," Frankenstrike said gently.

The older wolf didn't argue and fell asleep with his brother staying beside him.

* * *

The next few days flew by as the two black wolves recovered from their injuries and stayed at the Mansion. Sidney, being curious, was constantly exploring and meeting the other aliens, who were very kind to him, something he liked. Even the children who lived at the mansion were amazed by him and constantly patting him. Siegfried was a bit more cautious and worried about his younger brother, but noticed how the aliens and humans at the mansion were being kind to them and he could see it was genuine kindness.

He now watched as Sidney jumped up on Ultimate Wildmutt's back playfully and the Vulpimancer gently shook him off before gently pouncing on him and tickling him. Sidney laughed hard and looked at his brother. "Iggy! Help!" He cried out through his laughter.

Siegfried went to pounce on Ultimate Wildmutt, but the Vulpimancer was quicker and caught him too, pulling him into the tickle fight too. "Now I've got both of you in my ticklish grasp," he said teasingly.

The two younger brothers laughed before the alien finally let them up. "Siegfried, I'm curious. How old are you and your brother?" The red alien asked.

"Well, I'm twelve," said Siegfried. "And Sid's five. Why?"

"Do you two have parents?"

Siegfried shook his head. "They died when Sidney was just a baby," he said. "Someone entered our home and killed our parents."

Ultimate Wildmutt nodded thoughtfully. "You two have been on your own since?" He asked.

"Yeah," said Sidney. "But we really want a family again."

"But we don't know where any more of our kind are," said Siegfried.

The Vulpimancer was thoughtful again. "Well, would you two object to an alien being your new father?" He asked.

Sidney looked up at him. "You mean…you?" He asked in surprise and hope.

"If you two want," said Ultimate Wildmutt. "I spoke to Rachel already and she said it's fine with her."

Siegfried looked at him. "You really mean it?" He asked. He had noticed how Ultimate Wildmutt had been acting fatherly around them, making sure they were okay and being there for them.

"I mean it," the Vulpimancer said firmly and sincerely. "You two won't be alone anymore."

Rachel smiled as she watched the two young black wolves tackle Ultimate Wildmutt happily. Wildmutt was beside her. "Looks like we've got two new nephews," he said.

"And black wolves on top of that," Rachel said. "This family is no doubt the most unique family is history."

"You said it," Wildmutt said with a nod of agreement.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
